


Destined to Burn

by charimiel



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: bread!pythagoras, but this is literally crack in its pure form, it may not seem like it at first, it's so crack, the most cracky thing ever, toaster!fic, toaster!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, it was always going to come to this. Him and Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined to Burn

Jason was hot. There really wasn’t any other way to put it. He was overwhelmingly scorching hot. And the closer Pythagoras got to him, the more obvious it seemed to become. It was cold and dark where he came from, hidden in the cage with his brothers and sisters. When it had finally been his time to leave, he’s been overjoyed to leave the darkness. And as soon as he was finally free, the only thing he could seem to see, to focus on, the only thin g that mattered was Jason.

  
He felt himself almost inexplicably drawn to the heat, to what he hadn’t had since he was a mere child. He knew it was dangerous, Jason had a reputation that didn’t speak well for Pythagoras, but he wasn’t in control, anymore, never really had been.

  
And then he was enveloped in his warmth, feeling him all around him, surrounding him, boxing him in. at first, it was perfection, all he had ever wanted. But after a few moments, it all became too much. He could feel himself starting to burn, but couldn’t scream out, couldn’t escape.

  
There was a pop, and he was flung away, entering the cool air. But it was too late. Jason was finished with him now, and he had been burned.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry... this was written during a physics lesson after an eventful free period discussing various jagoras crack fics.  
> So... the toaster fic.


End file.
